Book 1: Chapter 2
Characters (In Order of Appearence) *Philocetes (Phil) *Dawn *Colin *Joshua *Typh *Kevin *Aurora Events That Transpired After Kevin and Typh retreated, Phil the other Demigods met in a café to discuss exactly what was going on. While discussing whether or not the Greek Gods are real, Dawn says Zeus' name like it was an ordinary word and caused a lightning strike. Several more resulted from similar comments from Colin. After that was over, Phil explained who their godly parents were. Joshua seemed to like how he was Aphrodite's son and tried an advance on Dawn, to no avail. Phil then said he had a large sum of money around his neck and asked Joshua to choose a hotel to stay in. This was becaue he could get a free taxi due to his charm. He suggested Crowne Plaza, but that wasn't a popular choice due to the majority of female residents. They decided to go elsewhere. However, a Minotaur stalked them to the café and proceeded to attack the group of assembled Demigods. Dawn was caught in the beast's grasp, but thanks to herability to convey thoughts to animals (Phil), she made a plan to take the Minotaur out. It worked and the creature crumbled to dust. Joshua felt useless because he didn't have any weapons or abilities useful to the situation. He took the Minotaur's horn on Phil's suggestion. After some talk about sleeping arrangements, the group made their way to the hotel. Colin and Joshua by free taxi, Dawn rode Phil there. Meanwhile, Kevin was plotting his revenge against the other Demigods. When he got a gift from Hades, he decided to find Typh and attack when ready. Typh went to him after witnessing the death of the Minotaur and then they discussed tactics, along with their plans for showing the mortals who's boss. Dawn and Phil got to the Holiday Inn first. Because the taxi was a little late, they had to pay for the room while Colin and Joshua were catching up. This led to a swift branding of 'cheapskates' for the two late-comers. After sneaking Phil in through the rented room's window, the Joshua and Dawn decided to try out the hotel's pool. Colin wasn't keen on swimming so he sat it out. He changed his mind and went down there as well. Another Demigod, Aurora, decided to go to the pool as well and met up with the other two. After a brief talk, with Kevin making his way down in a temporary truce. The Daughter of Hephastus then asked outright if all the people assembled there are Demigods like she suspected. She wasn't too pleased about hearing who Joshua's godly was, due to Aphrodite having a difficult history with Hephastus. Dawn said she knew that story, which caused an awkward reaction from Joshua and Aurora nearly laughed her head off. Thinking about the relationship problems her father had with other Olympians wasn't a good subject for her. And when Dawn commented that Zeus wasn't high on her appreciation list, yet another lightning strike caused her to leap back into the pool due to her astraphobia. And another comment caused by Aurora frightened the Daughter of Poseidon deeper into the pool while Zeus could be heard laughing. Typh soon appeared and tried to recruit Aurora to his and Kevin's cause. This didn't work as Aurora liked her father which made the 'hate your parents because they hate you' approach redundant. Another attempt at winning around the other Demigod's confidence ended up bringing Dawn and Joshua closer, and Typh even more unpopular. Continues from Chapter 1 Continues in Chapter 3 Category:Book One